Season 2 Revision
by peanut0565
Summary: another revision i have done on season 2
1. Chapter 1

The CTU jet was descending in flames, the pilot told Jack that he found a safe spot by a riverbed to crash land. Jack managed to call Mason at CTU and gave him the coordinates of the site. While Mason listenedd in, Jack begged Nina for the location of the bomb. Regardless of her pardon, she refused to disclose the information. Even if they survived the crash, she feared that Jack will kill her. Jack pledged that he will not harm her, but she did not believe him. Agent Phillips trained his gun on Nina and demanded to know about the bomb, but Jack ordered him to get away from her. The pilot said that they will not make it to the riverbed, and as Jack relayed the news to Mason, the phone went dead.

Palmer ordered Novick to find Armus. He then went in to apologize to Sherry for doubting her. She asked how he will deal with the turn of events, and Palmer planned to go directly to the press himself to attack Wieland's credibility. Sherry suggested that he just tell the truth because it has worked for him in the past. Novick informed the President that Jack Bauer's plane went down.

At the crash site in the Angeles National Forest, the still-alive Jack rolled out of the fuselage. He tried to stand up and move around but soon realized that A tree branch is lodged in his thigh, and a piece of metal from the plan was embedded in his adobmen area just below his rib cage. He yanked the tree branch out, but decided to leave the metal piece were it lay, figuring it would do more harm then good if taken out. He then stumbled to find Agent Phillips barely alive. Jack took Phillips' cell phone and keys. Then began to search the wreckage, Jack located Nina. She was unconscious but still strapped to her seat. He used Phillips' keys to unlock Nina, and performed CPR to resuscitate her. She coughed and started breathing again, rolling to her side. Jack pulled himself off of her breathing heavily as he placed his hand over his stomach, blood was coming out through the edges of the metal onto his shirt. He knew He wouldnt be able to last much longer without medical treatment. They needed to get to the search and rescue team quickly.

Michelle showed Mason satellite images from the time of the plane's explosion. The streaks on the image proved that a ground-to-air missile shot down the jet. Mason's nose begian to bleed, and he rushed out of Michelle's workstation, so she wouldnt become suspicious of his condition. 

Tony stopped Mason to ask why he authorized placing Reza Naiyeer and Bob Warner in the same room. Mason argued that separating them wasn't helping, so he tried a different tactic. Tony questioned Mason's sudden change of attitude, and Mason finally revealed that he was exposed to plutonium. Mason went into the room where Reza and Bob are being held. He told them that weapons-grade plutonium was found in a warehouse where it was believed a nuclear bomb was assembled. A bill for a container delivery from Warner's company was found at the warehouse. Mason gave the men ten minutes to tell him the truth. 

The police officer told Kim and Miguel that they are being transferred from the sheriff's station to central booking in downtown Los Angeles. He said that his captain overruled CTU's decision to detain them because they were suspects in a capital crime and there were no alerts about any bombs. Kim assured Miguel that her father will help them once he found out what happened. Miguel reminded her of what she had previously said about Jack's state of mind. Kim regreted her past statements. She was angry and had blamed Jack for her mother's death. She knew that it wasn't really Jack's fault. 

Tony and Mason listened in as Reza and Bob speak to each other. Reza questioned Bob's involvement, and asked about his supposed CIA activities. Bob told Reza to be quiet. Reza started to doubt Bob's innocence, and he said directly to the security camera that he could track the order to prove that Bob authorized the shipment. Bob approacheed Reza threateningly, and the guards step in to break them apart.

As he was being dragged out, Reza said "I'm not taking the fall for you, Bob."

Michelle told Tony that she knew about Mason's radiation poisoning. Not only was Hazmat involved with the warehouse he raided, but she saw his nose bleed. Tony reluctantly admitted to Mason's deteriorating health. Michelle thought he should step down. Tony assured her that Mason was committed to doing his job, and that he will be there to watch Mason's back.

Sherry handed Lynne changes she made on the President's remarks to the press corps. She had acquired a copy from press secretary Jenny Dodge even before Lynne gave it to the President. Lynne was angry, and accuses Sherry of insinuating herself where she doesn't belong. Sherry insisted that she is not trespassing on Lynne's territory, and told her that she needed her revisions to make Palmer's speech perfect.

Jack found a flare gun, and took the handcuffed Nina with him away from the crash site. As they began to walk, Jack see camouflaged soldiers inspecting the wreckage. Jack didn't recognize them as a CTU Search and Rescue team. His reservations were confirmed when one of the soldiers shot Agent Phillips. Jack pulled Nina to the ground and asked her if the soldiers were coming to claim her. Nina denied knowing them. As one approaches their direction, Jack shot the soldier with the flare gun. The other soldiers heard the man's cries, and turn in his direction. Jack sent Nina to the hills, and grabbed the fallen soldier's rifle. He fired at the other soldiers, then headed off to where Nina ran. They stopped in a creek bed and crouch down. Jack unlocked Nina's handcuffs and gives her the ammunition. He ordered her to run reconnaissance while he continued firing at the soldiers.

In a suburban house, Syed Ali snapped an amyl nitrate popper under the nose of an unconscious Kate Warner. She awoke groggily, and Ali greeted her by name. He told her who he is, and Kate recognized his name. Ali asked her what she found in her father's files, but Kate claimed innocence. Ali grabbed Kate and brings her to another room in the house where a naked Paul Koplin was tied up with his arms hoisted over his head. Ali's assistant Mohsen tested a power tool to torture Koplin with. Ali, who was aware that Bob Warner worked for the CIA, demanded to know what the two found in the computer. Both Kate and Koplin explained that they didn't see anything because the files self-deleted themselves. Ali accused Kate of lying, telling her that "Nothing can get in the way of this sacred day." When Kate said that she was not lying, Mohsen approached Koplin's body with the power tool. Koplin's screamed are deafened by the soundproof insulation in the torture room.

Jack and Nina ran to another embankment in the forest, and they separate to two locations. Jack fired at the approaching enemies. She tossed him another round of ammunition and from her angle, told him where to shoot. While Jack was firing, Nina pocketed one of the rifle clips. She threw him what she refers to as the last round of bullets. Jack used up the ammo, and put down the rifle. He began to shoot with his pistol at the soldiers. Suddenly, a CTU helicopter appeared overhead and fired at the soldiers. The Search and Rescue team dropped from the hovering chopper. Jack was scanning the perimeter when Nina lunged for the rifle and loaded her hidden clip. She aimed the rifle at Jack's back, cocking it so he knew she had it, and ordered him to drop his gun. When he hesitated, Nina fired at the ground by his feet. Jack put down his weapon and raised his hands to his head. A Search and Rescue agent commanded Nina to drop her gun, but she told him to stand down or else she will kill Jack. Jack ordered the agents to obey her wishes because she was the only one who knew where the bomb was. Nina demanded to talk to the President of the United States.

Megan was ushered into the sheriff's station by the policeman and she ran over to Kim. She said that she was being taken to her aunt's house in Santa Barbara. Kim's eyes brim with grateful tears. Megan would safely be about 100 miles outside of the city.

As Mason and Tony escorted Reza out of the holding room, Michelle informed them that Nina has taken Jack hostage. Reza went to Marie, who had been waiting worriedly. He told her that Bob set him up, and he was forced to give him up as the one involved with the terrorist. Marie was angry with Reza for turning in her father after all he has done for him. She left CTU.

When the Search and Rescue team phoned the O.C., Palmer had Mike Novick answer the call from Nina on speakerphone. Yet Nina refused to deal with him, and demanded that the President grant her full immunity for a crime she has yet to commit the murder of Jack Bauer. Jack told Novick that they must accept her deal. Palmer pressed the mute button, and spoke to Mason, who had been listening in with Tony and Michelle. Mason confirmed that Nina was their only chance of stopping the bomb. Palmer got on the line, and told Nina that if her information successfully intercepts the nuclear device, she would be pardoned in advance for Jack's killing. Nina revealed that Syed Ali is in a house in Chatsworth, and Mason summoned law enforcement to the location. Nina agreed to not do anything until the bomb is found, but she continued to point her rifle at Jack. Jack asked the President to make sure Kim was safe and to tell his daughter that he loved her. He reassured Palmer that this was their only choice. Palmer teared up at having to hand Jack a death sentence.

Lynne came in and told the President that the press corps waed waiting for him. She hands Palmer his speech, and he noticed that she has made changes to the remarks. Palmer commended Lynne on improving the speech while Sherry listened to the exchange from the other room.

Paul Koplin was being tortured at Ali's house. Kate pleaded with Ali to free him because she didn't know anything about what was on Bob's computer. Ali finally believed her, and then fired three shots at Koplin. He ordered Mohsen to kill Kate.

In the Angeles National Forest, Nina commented that it won't take the government long to find Ali. She told Jack that his end was soon near.

"This isn't over yet," Jack said calmly, as he went down to his knees in fatigue, blood was still pouring from around the area where the metal was embedded in his adobmen.

In a press conference at the retreat, the President admitted to the media that there is a form of terrorist threat against the country. However, he guaranteed that there is no cause for alarm and he will exercise judgement about what to reveal. Avoiding the reporters' questions, Palmer and Novick concluded that his statement will help buy them some time.

As Nina held Jack hostage in the Angeles National Forest, she told him that their predicament is not personal. She only killed his wife because Teri had overheard detailed about her escape route. Jack continued to try and keep up this facade of being strong, but on the inside the pain from his adobmen wound was eating away at him. He knew very well he wouldnt be able to keep this up for much longer. He glanced up and saw a sniper making its way around the area looking for a good shot on Nina, but wasnt getting one.

Suddenly, Jack collapsed to the ground, blood riddle the ground below him as he moaned quietly in pain as the metal object was pushed more into his stomach. Nina blinked a few times then made her way towards him to check on him, when she got relatively close the sniper shot her in the shoulder making her fall back into the ground as the other part of the group tackled her and pinned her down. A couple of them moved over to Jack and slowly moved him onto his back, seeing the small piece of metal that shown through his skin, the tip of it. The rest of it was underneath embeded in his flesh and propably an internal organ. They then just noticed how pale Jack was, he had fallen unconcious just a moment before they got to him, and realized he must have been injuried like this the whole time.

"I Need A Medic Over Here!" One of them call for the medics to climb off the chopper and come over with a stretcher. The 2 that have Nina carry her onto the chopper and chain her to one of the chairs. The medics secure Jack to the stretcher putting a brace on his neck so he doesnt receive any neck injuries on the chopper, and restraining his head, arms, and legs down to the stretcher. They pushed his unconcious body onto the chopper quickly and ordered them to take off and go back to CTU.


	2. Chapter 2

Just before the helicopter took off one of the rescue teams had inspected the hostiles down, He noticed the snake light tattoo on his arm and informed the head man of the rescue team as they got on

On the helicopter the head man of the rescue team, Ronald Serion, placed some headphones on his head and called CTU to report.

"Hey Ronald, Whats the status?" George asked as he answered the phone.

"We have taken down Nina Myers, but Jack Bauer is currently out of commission" Ronald answered.

"Out Of commission?" George questioned what he ment by that.

"Yes sir, It would seem he had a piece of metal from the plane crash embedded in his adobmen, He has lost alot of blood, and is unconcious at the present time, if he hadnt collapsed we wouldnt have gotten Nina, who we had to shoot to disarm her, she will need some medical treatment as well" Ronald reported.

"Okay...Whats your ETA?" George asked.

"10 minutes sir" Ronald answered.

"Also another thing Mr. Mason" Ronald started again, and explained what his men had found, and had linked the hostiles to the US army, a special part even.

"Good, We will have the preparations made for your arrival" George then hung up the phone. He was sitting at his desk and placed his hand on his forehead and it slide down to his eyees as he rubbed them slightly trying to relieve some tension. He then picked the phone up again and called the president, to inform him on what the rescue teams had found.

Kim and Miguel tried to resist being taken back to Los Angeles, the policeman escorted them to a waiting car. Before he got in, Miguel fought with the officer. A lighter fell out of the policeman's pocket, and Miguel secretly palmed it in his cuffed hand. Kim and Miguel were placed in the vehicle.

Novick relayed to the President that CTU took down Nina without seriously hurting her. Palmer instructed him to keep Nina out of custody. Although she would still be pardoned when they confirm her information, he wanted her delivered to Los Angeles so that she can share the fate of everyone she has endangered. Though CTU was far ahead of them already, and were bringing them back to the building as they spoke.

Reza brought CTU agents to the Warner Corporation building to show them the alleged transactions. Agent Richards booted up Bob's computer, and Reza guided him through accessing the invoice files.

Kate watched as Mohsen cleans up the mess from Koplin's bloodied corpse. Syed Ali came in and, speaking in Arabic, asked Mohsen why he did not kill Kate. Mohsen wanted to be certain that she has revealed everything before they dispose of her. They embrace, and Ali left to pray one last time. In perfect English, Mohsen questioned Kate about what she found in Bob Warner's computer and about whom else she told. She once again told him that she does not know anything. Mohsen menacingly picked up a surgical knife from the tray of instruments.

Michelle noticed Mason's worsening condition. Becoming reflective, he told her that his job at CTU wasn't his first choice. He advised her to find something that makes her happy instead of waiting for life to happen.

The President asked NSA Director Roger Stanton about both the Coral Snake special ops unit and Colonel Samuels at Fort Benning. Stanton denied knowledge of them, but suggested that perhaps the Department of Defense secretly funded the unit and attached it to the NSA. Saying he would look into it, Stanton left the office. Palmer informed Novick and Sherry about what he has learned. Doubting Stanton's honesty, the President wanted him arrested. The chain of events that occurred after Stanton's arrival -- the crash of the ambassador's helicopter, the evacuation of military out of Los Angeles, Ron Wieland's release from custody -- all point to his guilt. Sherry was quick to have reservations about Palmer's decision, but Novick argued that Stanton might possibly be impeding the search for the nuclear bomb. Palmer agreed with Sherry that they need proof before they make any moveagainst him. He demanded that Novick find a connection between Stanton and Colonel Samuels.

In the backseat of the police car, Miguel showed Kim the lighter. He told her to reach for the bandanna in his pocket so that he can set it on fire. Kim resisted, but Miguel implored that they need to do something instead of heading right back into the blast range. Kim pulled out the cloth, and after Miguel light it, she put it into the grate between the front and back seats. The officer reacted to the fire, and as he tried to put it out, he lost control of the vehicle. It swerved and toppled into an embankment.

Kim made her way out of the crashed police car and climbs into the other side where the officer lays unconscious. She took his keys to unlock her handcuffs, and grabbed the radio to call for help. Miguel, who is badly injured, tried to dissuade her. Yet she gave the location of the car to dispatch with news of the two injured people.

In the torture room of the suburban house, Mohsen rose the knife and took Kate's left ear between his fingers. He asked her whom she told, and Kate again said no one. Mohsen pierced the blade into Kate's earlobe.

Back at CTU, George and Tony made their way up to the helicopter pad. The chopper landed with ease as they waited impatiently. First the rescue team unloaded Nina Myers, chained at the hands and feet, with a gash on her forehead. They moved her to George and Tony, both of which were trying to stay calm, as they were both enraged about what had happened. They watched her pass with the armed guards and head down to the highly guard hostipal that was right next to CTU, and partically built in as well. They then shifted their eyes back to the chopper as the medics unloaded the stretcher carrying Jack, who was strapped down with 5 straps, on around his legs, one across his midsection just above both of his wrists, one at his shoulders, and 2 securing his head and neck from moving.There was a breathing mask placed over his mouth and nose, and a pile of goz around the area which Tony and George both assume to be where the metal was inserted into his body. His cloths were slightly shabby, from surviving the crash and dirty from the desert area they had crashed in. They both noticed the goz was also wrapped around his thigh, did he really get shot, or was that another injury that occured during the crash landing. The medics were rolling him towards the door, greeted with Tony and George, who were following them in. The elevator was big enough for all of them to fit plus the stretcher.

"This man needs to get to surgery immediatly" One of the medics was explaining Jacks' condition to both Tony and George, who both seemed to be equality concerned about it.

"What happened to his leg?" Tony asked pointing to the goz wrapped around his thigh.

"He wasnt shot, so we assume it was another injury from the plane crash, propably a branch or something lodged itself into his thigh, and he managed to pull it out himself..." Another medic said.

Then the elevator opened to the doors the medics exited first, rolling Jack down the hall way to the surgical room.

"We will keep you informed" One of the medics stated as the doors to the elevator closed again, leaving Tony and George alone, they were heading back to the main floor of CTU, which was a few levels down. Once they were alone Tony sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"At least hes not dead..." George mumbled. He knew that Tony was the only one that Jack trusted in CTU, so that would only assume that they were friends.

"Yea..." Tony mumbled.


End file.
